Mi única Excepción
by EvaCullenWilliams
Summary: Bella miró dudativamente a Edward y luego le sonrió: "De veras, eres mi única excepción"


**Mi unica excepción.**

**Summary**: De verdad, eres mi única excepción

**Cancion** del fic: The only exception – Paramore

Cuando la pantalla dio inicios a los créditos ella se dio cuenta de algo, de lo silencioso que estaba el departamento.

Miro al techo y pudo ver como se alzaba un alegre "Feliz cumpleaños 23, Bella!" Obra de su mejor amiga, Alice. El resto de comida y vasos estaban esparcidos por el suelo, sus amigos estaban charlando sobre algo, pero Bella solo e tenia ojos a su novio, el cual estaba dormido sobre su regazo.

Sus manos pasaron lentamente por el cabello de Edward. No estaba segura de aquello, le hacia temblar la pura idea de estar cometiendo un error, no podía seguir así sin saber como acabaría todo, ¿Por qué su madre le había hecho aquello? La pregunta seguía viniendo a su cabeza y ella misma no encontraba la respuesta.

**(Ocho años)**

_-Si, lo sé, Renée… Lo sé, yo la cuidaré.-la voz de su padre cada vez perdía más volumen y se acercaba más al llanto que otra cosa-, ella… Cuídate._

_El jefe de policía Swan cerró su móvil y miró directamente a la ligera lluvia que corría por el cielo de Forks. Desde la puerta de la cocina de la casa Isabella pudo ver las lágrimas en el rostro de su padre._

_-Papi, ¿Por qué lloras?-la niña se acercó más a él, tanto su padre como ella no sabían mentir, cosa que a la larga traería muchos problemas._

_-No, lloro, mi niña.-le dijo, intentando tranquilizarla-, tengo pena, eso es todo._

_Pero las lagrimas de su padre seguían allí, sin irse. Ella empezó a temblar al comprenderlo, su madre se había ido de la casa._

Y ahora no sabia si debía seguir con Edward, no quería creer aquello a lo que llamaban amor, porque más de una vez le había hecho daño, sus padres, sus tíos, su Jacob…

**(Catorce años)**

_-Bella, yo te quiero._

_Las palabras del joven le llegaron hasta los oídos y ella misma se estremeció. No quería hacerle más daño a aquel joven, se notaba que la quería y aunque tuviera tan sólo catorce años, estaba segura que lo suyo era amor verdadero._

_-Yo…_

_Las palabras no acudían a sus labios, no estaba segura. Estaba tan segura de aquello como de que su madre volvería a casa, estaba tan segura de aquello como que Forks de pronto se volviera el lugar más soleado del mundo, estaba tan segura de eso como que ella misma deseaba quererlo._

_-No me quieres.-Jacob se abrazó a si mismo, antes de que la misma Bella se lo confirmara. Una suave llovizna corría en los cielos de La Push, ella no podía sufrir más, no quería sufrir más._

_-Solo como amigos, Jake. Terminamos._

_Y con esas palabras, la muchacha tomó su bicicleta, dejando marcado el día en que ella misma dejo de creer en el amor como tal._

A Edward lo amaba con locura, ella misma sabia que era con él con el que quería pasar el resto de sus días. Pero no sabia que pasaba por la cabeza de este, ahora dormido en sus brazos. No sabia si algo en el futuro le hiciera cambiar de opinión y de pronto, en dulce sueño terminara. No quería que el sueño en que estaba convertida su vida se volviera en una pesadilla por el mismo hombre que había de tantos modos tratado de conquistar…

**(Veinte años)**

-_Bella, baja por favor.-la voz de su amigo sonaba más divertida que lo habitual, ella estaba tomada con brazos y piernas del árbol que estaba sobre el rio, no tenia ganas de jugar._

_-No he traído conmigo el traje de baño, Edward, no quiero bañarme._

_-Te he dicho que te bañarás.-la voz de Edward adquirió otro tono, más juguetón que de costumbre, solo un pensamiento pudo pasar por su cabeza, ¿Cómo aquel demonio había llegado a su vida?_

El mejor amigo del novio de mi mejor amiga._ La respuesta llegaba mecánicamente a su mente, poco a poco Edward se había convertido en su mejor amigo, más que Alice, más que Jacob._

_-Cualquier cosa que quieras, pero déjame bajar y no bañarme._

_-¿Cualquier cosa?_

_Una ceja de color cobre se alzó en el rostro de su amigo, ella sabia que él se moría por ella, pero hacia oídos sordos, quien no ve, no siente._

_-Déjame bajar._

_-No hasta que me des un beso._

_Y Bella, evitando lo que según ella era un gran error, se dejo caer en el rio, mojando toda su ropa y toda esperanza por parte de Edward de que Bella cayera a sus pies._

Pero su joven amigo no se había dado por vencido, seguro de que era con quien Bella estaba su futuro había intentado por todos los modos hacerla caer, como fuera, Bella seria suya.

**(Veintidós años)**

_-¿Quién es usted, disculpe?_

_Al otro lado de la linea se sentia como la persona que le habia llamado estaba respirando, apresuradamente pero aun no se dignaba a darle nombres._

_-Yo… Bella…_

_-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?.-la voz de la morena se elevó una cuantas octavas, no sabia quien le llamaba y ya sabia su nombre, no podia ser._

_-¿Esta Charlie?_

_La voz era femenina, aunque demaciado ronca como para considerarse con buena salud._

_-No, ha salido con su esposa, disculpe, ¿Quién le llama?_

_-Isabella, soy yo, tu madre._

_En aquel minuto, Bella vió como toda su vida se iba a negro, ¿Cómo se dignaba a llamar? Aquello no tenia perdón de Dios._

_Todo se volvio negro._

_Cuando despertó, lo primero que vió fue un par de ojos esmeraldas, devolviendole la mirada. Estaban ansiosos, preocupados._

_-Te quiero.-le dijo él, estaba cansado de luchar. Cansado de tener que demostrarle a la insegura chica de que verdad le queria, de que su cariño y devocion hacia ella eran reales._

_Isabella pesatañoo, intranquila._

_-Bella, yo te quiero mucho._

_-Edward…_

_Y casi sin saber por qué, inconscientemente ella tomo el cabello bronce de su amigo y le atrajo hacia sí. _

_Justo un momento antes de besar los labios de su mejor amigo, ella susurró:  
>-Te amo.<em>

Y Rosalie se lo habia gritado en los oidos, Alice lo habia dicho dando pequeños saltos, Emmett habia golpeado el hombro de Edward y Jasper habia suspirado. Hasta Charlie estaba de acuerdo que Bella tuviera de novio a Edward, de veradad se amaban. De verdad sentian algo que era muy fuerte.

_-Bella, yo jamás me habia puesto de rodillas ante alguien, por favor._

_Jasper sonrio y asintió cuando Bella le miró con una ceja alzada. Algunos profesores se detuvieron ante la dulce escena, ¿Le pedira matrimonio? Se preguntaban. _

_-Cullen, no se lo que haces._

_-Tu sabes lo que sientes, Bella, por favor. Vuelve a decirme que me amas, porque yo si lo hago, ¿Me oyes? Te amo._

_-Arruinaras nuestra amistad._

_-Te juro que eso no pasará, te lo juro… Pero, por favor, Bella, acepta ser mi novia.-las palabras del joven enamorado llegaron hasta los oídos de la muchacha que s enegababa a ver y se trabaron en lo más hondo de su corazón, ella quería creerle, pero no se arriesgaba-._

_¿Qué es la vida sin un poco de riesgos?_

_Aquella frase que se poso en su cabeza le subió el animo y le hizo decir algo completamente sincero:_

_-Yo también te amo., Edward. Si quiero ser tu novia._

_Y se había arrodillado al lado de su mejor amigo y a su mejor amigo le había dado un tierno beso en los labios._

Sus amigos se habían ido y Edward seguía durmiendo en su regazo, solo que ahora todo estaba mucho más claro.

Ella amaba a Edward y si el tiempo tralla problemas, el amor de ellos dos seria lo suficientemente grande como para afrontarlos, de momento lo más importante era estar con él.

Se movió para poder acomodarlo mejor, pero él era tan sensible que simplemente despertó cuando Bella se movió un poco.

-Lamento haberte despertado.

-No importa.-dijo sacudiendo su espalda-, era hora de despertar…

-Te amo.-los labios de Bella se movieron por cuenta propia, tanto él como ella lo sabían pero casi nunca se lo decían en voz alta.

-Yo también.

-Fuiste mi única excepción.

-Soy tu única excepción.-dijo Edward alzando una ceja, ella sonrió y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

-De veras, eres mi única excepción.

**¿Qué les parecio? Bueno, a mi me parecio algo que cualquier chica que sale de una depresion amorosa debe hacer de vez en cuando, escuchar las baladas de paramore, inspirarse y soñar con que Edward llegará algún día… Como nuestra unica excepción.**

**¿Un review?**


End file.
